


Come to Me, My Darling Heart

by downbyashes



Series: YoI Royalty Week 2018 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attendant!Chris, Attendant!Phichit, Change of Location, Day 4, Freedom, M/M, Moving, Prince!Victor, Prince!yuuri, Royalty week, YOI Royalty Week, Yoiroyaltyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downbyashes/pseuds/downbyashes
Summary: The day has arrived. Yuuri is finally moving to his husband's country, and Victor couldn't be more excited. he can finally wake up next to Yuuri every day  without fear that they must be separated again.Victor just wonders how Yuuri will adjust to the major change.Day 4: Freedom





	Come to Me, My Darling Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Done and posted earlier than the last couple! I almost had to work late again today, but the other girl ended up staying meaning I got to go home when I was supposed to. Which meant I got to finish this! 
> 
> And now, enjoy!

“Will you calm down, old man?” Yuri hissed, nudging his very giddy brother next to him.

“You don’t understand now, Yura, but you will one day. When you fall in love like I have.” Victor sighed, leaning on his younger brother’s shoulder, despite him being so much shorter. 

“As if. Love is disgusting. And watching you with the piggy makes it even more so.” Yuri attempted to shove his brother off the best he could. 

Unfortunately, it didn’t work. 

Victor couldn’t take his eyes off the ship that had arrived only a few minutes ago. On board was Katsuki Yuuri, his darling husband, who was finally moving to be with him in his country. 

Victor wasn’t sure if he’d ever been so happy, even on his wedding day. 

Victor’s heart was racing, eagerly anticipating the moment his husband disembarked. He’d been apart from Yuuri for too long. They’d exchanged letters and sent each other packages during their time apart, and Victor swore he’d fallen even more in love than he had been before. He just wished that it would have made some of the longing go away. Hearing from him but not being able to see him only made the longing worse. 

“Come on, old man! Get off of me!” Yuri hissed, giving Victor one last rough shove, enough to almost knock him off balance. 

“Come now, Yura. Don’t be like that to your favourite brother,: Victor teased as he ruffled Yuri’s blond mop of hair. 

“You’re my only brother, asshole. Which means you’re also my least favourite brother,” Yuri snapped, crossing his arms firmly across his chest. 

“You wound me, Yura. You are truly mean to me.” Victor feigned hurt, earning an eye roll from the younger teen. 

“Enough, old man. Quit the theatrics,” Yuri hissed, nudging Victor again before nodding slightly off to the side. “The media’s watching. You don’t need to make a fool of yourself and the rest of us in front of them.” 

Victor briefly glanced at the reporters out of the corner of his eye, then back to the ship. Yuri was right. The media believed him to be a regal figure, immaculately trained to take over his parents’ throne someday. He didn’t need them portraying him as a fool now. 

The people around them erupted in cheers and clapping. Victor’s eyes shot to the top of the ramp, where Yuuri had just emerged from the vessel, waving at his new people. His smile was small and guarded until he saw Victor. That was when his face substantially brightened. 

Victor started forward, sliding from Yakov’s grasp. He met Yuuri at the bottom of the ramp, wrapping his arms around the other man. 

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed. “I’ve missed you, lyubov moya. I’m so glad you’re here.” 

Yuuri returned the embrace, sinking his face into the crook of Victor’s neck. “I’ve missed you too, Victor. So, so much,” he whispered, and Victor could have swooned under his voice. 

They pulled away, Victor keeping a hand in Yuuri’s as he presented his husband to his country. Yuuri kept a small, polite smile on his face as he waved to the people of his new country. 

After a few minutes, Victor led Yuuri back to his family, then to the family carriages to take them back to the palace. 

As soon as the door to their carriage closed, locking only the two of them alone inside, Victor pulled Yuuri’s mouth to his own. Yuuri released a soft gasp before melting into Victor farther. 

Victor held Yuuri tight against him, Yuuri straddling Victor’s body as he clung to the older man’s jacket, pulling himself closer. He felt Yuuri’s warmth through their layers, and it drove out the cold not only from outside, but from missing his husband as well. 

“I’m so glad you’re here, Yuuri.” Victor whispered, stroking Yuuri’s hair behind his ear. “I’ve missed you so much. You have no idea. I never thought this day would come.” 

“I’m excited to start our lives together,” Yuuri replied, cupping Victor’s face. 

Victor grinned. “I’m glad.” 

The ride to the Russian Palace was short, and when they arrived, Victor opened the door and helped Yuuri out. When Yuuri’s eyes fell on the grand spires of his new home, his eyes widened. 

“I’ve seen pictures, but it’s even more beautiful in person,” Yuuri whispered. 

Victor smiled, sliding his arm around his husband’s shoulders. Of course Yuuri had never seen the palace in person. With the tension between their families, no one from the Japanese Empire had stepped foot on Russian soil until only just recently. “Shall we go in, then? Start getting you settled in your new home?” He pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s temple and prompted him forward. 

“Come on, old man! Keep your hands off the pig for two seconds.” Yuri hissed, leaving the second carriage.

Yuuri jumped, clinging tighter to Victor, who laughed as though he’d heard a great joke. “Come on, Yura. Be nice to my husband. He’s your brother-in-law, after all.”

That doesn’t mean anything. Just because you’re married to him doesn’t mean I have to like him. It’s not a law.” Yuuri scowled at the couple, arms tight across his chest. 

Victor’s eyes widened suddenly. “Really? It should be.” His eyebrows then pulled down as he brought a finger to his lips, seemingly deep in thought. 

“Victor,” Yuuri chided, looking up at his husband with worry. Yuuri’s look made Victor break out in a dazzling grin. 

Yuri made a disgusted sound. “Go somewhere else if you’re going to be like that. 

Victor laughed again, pressing another kiss to Yuuri’s temple. “Come on. Let me show you around.” 

Victor started with his room so they could drop their belongings and change into something more comfortable while they walked around. 

Yuuri’s eyes stayed wide as he took in his new surroundings, all while gripping the sleeve of Victor’s shirt. From the high ceilings with paintings across them to full libraries with floor to ceiling bookshelves lined with books of all types. 

Even at dinner Victor found that Yuuri was frequently distracted, whether it was by the food of the décor, or the liveliness of those around them. Victor found himself smiling as he reached out and took Yuuri’s hand in his. Yuuri’s head snapped around to look at Victor, who’s smile softened when his eyes laid on Yuuri. Yuuri’s returning smile melted Victor’s heart on sight. 

He was so glad to have Yuuri there, for him to be able to finally live with his husband. Victor had longed for this moment for as long as he’d known Yuuri. 

Part of him still believed he was dreaming. 

The extravagant meal was finished with a decadent dessert, after which Victor announced that he and Yuuri would be retiring for the evening. 

Victor’s mother gave them a wide smile, gripping Yuuri’s hands. “Have a good night. We’ll see you both in the morning.” She gave his hands a tight squeeze. “And welcome to the family, Yuuri. We all are so delighted to have you here.” 

“Thank you, your highness.” Yuuri bowed his head, and bent slightly at the waist as he took half a step back. 

“There is no need for such formalities. Again, you’re family.” 

“Have a good night, mother. We’ll see you in the morning,” Victor said, giving his mother a hug and air kisses on her cheeks.

“Good night, Vitya,” she murmured, rejoining his father as Victor led Yuuri back to their room. 

Chris helped Victor change, and Yuuri’s attendant, Phichit, assisted Yuuri before they crawled into bed. 

As soon as they were alone together, Victor pulled Yuuri into his body, tangling their legs together. 

“Our first real night together, knowing we won’t have to be split up again soon,” Victor whispered, Yuuri’s head against his shoulder. 

“I love you, Victor,” Yuuri whispered, cupping half of Victor’s face. “I’ve missed you so much it hurt. You have no idea.” 

“We’re together now, lyubov moya. That’s what matters,” Victor murmured rubbing Yuuri’s shoulder with his thumb. “And you know I will never leave your side. That is my promise to you.” 

Yuuri smiled, reaching up to kiss Victor. “And I’ll never leave yours.” 

Victor pulled Yuuri’s mouth to his again, indulging in one last kiss for the night. “I love you, Yuuri. See you in the morning, my love.”

“See you in the morning, Victor,” Yuuri replied, closing his eyes to fall asleep, nestled into Victor’s shoulder. 

Victor smiled, wrapping his arm around Yuuri’s waist. His husband was so beautiful, even in sleep. How was he so lucky? 

With one last kiss to Yuuri’s hair, Victor relaxed into the warmth of his love, and let his eyes slide closed. 

He knew he would have a good life with Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually weirdly excited for tomorrow's installment. It may be the most upsetting, but it's all I could come up with concerning the theme, so it's what you get. Can't wait to get it done! And day 6's is slowly coming along, even though I've been trying to write it for almost a week now. I just got a small hit of inspiration while finishing this story, so I may be able to finally finish it!
> 
> Drop me a message on my Tumblr! Say hi, ask a question, send me a request, anything!  
> I'm @downbyashes!


End file.
